Ryou's surprise party
by evil-yami-creampuff
Summary: The crazyness and insanity as the YuGiOh gang throws Ryou a surprise party (^.^) .Warning contains yaoi and crasyness. I FIXED MY STUPID CHAPTER! It got cut off in half in the middle (-_-)()
1. Default Chapter

Ryou's Surprise Party  
  
Disclamer: I do not own YuGiOh.though I wish I did (-_-)()  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: hello and welcome to my very first fan fic (^o^) don't forget to send me reviews and tell me what you think.please don't go to hard on me it's my first  
  
Seto: why am I here?  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: because you are my favorite and I wuv you!! * hugs him silly*  
  
Seto: (O.o) dear God! Someone get her off me!!! *tries to shake her off*  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: Be nice! Or I'll torture you like I'm planning to torture Yugi  
  
Yugo: hey! What did I do?  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: Nothing but someone's got to torture you once in a while (^-^)  
  
Yugi: (oo)  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: alright enough of this already lets start this fic (^___^)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It's a lovely Saturday afternoon, at Yugi's house; the gang is getting ready for Ryou's surprise party. Since it was his 16th birthday, they all decided it was a good idea to prepare a big special party. Tea and Tristan are decoration the living room, Joey is setting up the food and Yugi is icing the cake.  
  
Tea: *points to the banner with big colorful letters that says Happy Birthday and yells to Tristan*"NO! You're hooking the banner crooked! "  
  
Tristan: (-_-)() " it doesn't matter Tea!" *he continues to hook it up.*  
  
Tea: *gets a really scary maniac kind of look on her face *"Doesn't matter?! I've slaved over this party for hours! I've planned this all out! I won't let it get ruined by you!" *she pushes Tristan and he fall off his chair and lands painfully on his face*  
  
Tristan: (o.O) "hum.yeah.I'll go see if Joey needs help" *crawls over the snack table*  
  
Joey: *he's setting the snacks.well more stuffing his face more then anything*  
  
Tristan: "Man! Tea is starting to scare me." Joey: *with his mouth full of chips* "Yeah man, she's all freaking out. I had no idea she could be so bossy"  
  
Tea: *yells from the living room* "I can hear you two!! And you better not be eating the snacks again Joey!"  
  
Joey: (o.o)  
  
Yugi: * just finished icing the cake* (^_^)() " come on guys, try and relax"  
  
Tea: *sighs* "You're right Yugi, with all this stress for the party I forgot just how important friends are." *she babbles some more about friendship*  
  
Yami: *walks down the stairs with a gift in his hands* "there, it took me 5 hours.but I finally wrapped this dammed gift!!!!"  
  
Yugi: (^.^)() "hum that's great Yami"  
  
Yami:*grins proudly* "I thought so as well"  
  
Tea: *finally finishes her friendship speech* "Oh hi Yami, were done here, all we're missing are the others and Ryou"  
  
Tire screech is heard from out side followed by a crashing sound. Yami looks out the window to find out what that noise was  
  
Yami: *looking out the window* "Well looks like Kaiba as arrived.and he ran over our mailbox with his dodge viper"  
  
Yugi: (O.O)"WHAT?!"  
  
Seto: *walks in carrying the mailbox and he hands it to Yugi* "here you go"  
  
Yugi: (;_; ) "my.my.mailbox"  
  
Seto: *shrugs and flops down on the couch* "I'll buy you an other don't need to cry about it gee, it's just a damn mailbox"  
  
Yugi: "Yeah you're right, it's just a mailbox" *he brakes down crying on his Yami's shoulder* "WHO AM I KIDDING?! I loved that mailbox!!!"  
  
Yami: (o_O) "Hum.there there?" *he pats his hikary's back* Seto: *looks at the banner* "It's crooked"  
  
Tea: *glares at him* "No it's not!"  
  
Seto: "It is to"  
  
Tea:"Is not!"  
  
Seto: "Is too!"  
  
Tea:"Is not!"  
  
Seto: "Is too!"  
  
Tea:"Is not!"  
  
Seto: "Is too!"  
  
Tea:"Is not!"  
  
Seto: "Is too!"  
  
Tea:"is not!"  
  
Seto: "Is too!"  
  
Tea: "I SAID IT'S NOT!!!!!"  
  
Seto: (o.o) "Woa! I was just trying to help. Calm your bitchy hormones"  
  
Tea: Bitchy?! That's it your dead Kaiba!!!" *She jumps on Kaiba and starts to choke him*  
  
Seto: (XoX) "AAAAAAH! Someone get her off me!!!"  
  
Tristian and Yami trys to get the crazed Tea off Kaiba. As they do that Joey grabs Yugi's arm  
  
Joey: *pulling Yugi to the door* "Come on let's go get Ryou before this place any crazier"  
  
Yugi: (o.O)() "Yeah lets."  
  
Joey: *takes Seto's car keys* "We're talking your car Kaiba!" *him and Yugi runs out before Seto can say anything, not that he could with Tea choking him (-_-)()*  
  
Yugi and Joey get in the fancy red dodge viper and Joey starts it up  
  
Joey: "Wow, that multimillionaire sure knows how to live."  
  
Yugi: *nods* "yeah but be careful driving.we can't afford getting him a new one."  
  
Joey: *shakes his head and laughs* "relax Yug, I'm a great driver!" *backs up the car and almost runs over an old man*  
  
Yugi: (OO) "Joey!!!! You almost ran over that old man!"  
  
Joey: "what old man?" *takes an other fast turn and runs over a squirrel *  
  
Yugi: (o.O) "Be careful!...do you even know where you're going? "  
  
Joey: *grins* "Of course! I got a great sense of orientation "  
  
Yugi: (-_-)() " says the guy who got lost in my backward."  
  
Joey: "Come on! That was like a month ago, quit living in the past" *takes an other fast turn and almost runs over a stop sign*  
  
Yugi: *hangs on to his seat as tight as he can* "Joey let me drive!"  
  
Joey: ".I don't even think you could reach the pedals. Beside we're almost there" *takes an other fast turn*  
  
Yugi: (O.O) "Please Gods let me survive this car ride with Joey"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
evil_yami_creampuff: yup, this is the end of my first chapter (^.^)  
  
Malik: When are you gonna put me in?!  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: hehehe (^_^)() really soon, like in the next chapter don't worry  
  
Ryou: how 'bout me? This entire story is about me how come I'm not in yet?  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: you will be don't worry, just wait for the next chapter, you'll all get a chance to be tortured, maybe even Pegasus *laugh evilly*  
  
Malik and Ryou: (oO).  
  
Seto: why am I here again?  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: Because I still wuv you silly (^-^) *hugs him to pieces*  
  
Seto: (o_o)() 


	2. Malik and Bakura joins

Disclamer: I still don't own YuGiOh.  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: yay! We are now at the second chapter (^_^) but I must warn you that there will be Yaoi in this chapter.  
  
Seto: I'm here again?  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: You will always be here because I will always wuv you! *hugs him to her*  
  
Seto: (-_-)() great.  
  
Malik: I'm in this chapter?  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: yup (^-^)  
  
Malik: do I kill anyone?  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: (o.O) herm..no. Anyways let's get this chapter starting. Oh if any readers have any suggestion just write them in the review (^_^)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Joey and Yugi finally arrive at Ryou's house about an hour later. They would have got there in 10 minutes if Joey would'nt of taken a wrong turn and ended up in an other town (-_-)(). As Joey drives the car into the drive way, he crashes into Bakura's mailbox and knocks it over.  
  
Joey: (o.O)() "oups."  
  
Yugi: *brakes down crying* "Poor little mailbox, it never had a chance with Joey!"  
  
Joey: *blinks at him* "Dude, what is it with you and mailboxes?"  
  
Yugi: (;_;) "They're really neat,,,"  
  
Joey: (-_-)() " riiight."  
  
Joey gets out of the car and walks over the house followed by little Yugi holding back his tears. They knock on the door, but no one answers.  
  
Yugi: "Maybe nobody is home"  
  
Joey: "I don't think so,,,I hear some noise inside, maybe if I break the door down we,,,"  
  
Yugi: *opens the unlock door and walks in*  
  
Joey: () "hum,,,or we could just walk in"  
  
Joey enters the house with Yugi. They look around and blink a bit; it looks like the entire place as been stampeded by a herd of bulls in heat. Most furniture got ether destroyed, burned or tipped over. The walls are covered with food stains and graffiti's and there's toilet paper unrolled everywhere. In other words the place was completely trashed.  
  
Joey: (o_o) "woa, what happened in here?"  
  
Yugi: (o_o) "I don't know, do you think someone broke in?"  
  
Joey: "If someone did I'm sure Bakura took care of them. Hey, I hear someone up stairs it's probably Ryou lets go"  
  
Yugi: *nods* "Okay"  
  
Yugi walks up the stairs behind Joey and get to Ryou's room where the noises are coming from. Yugi opens the door and walks in with Joey; they're jaw drops at what they see. Malik and Bakura and making out wildly on the bed with no shirt on.  
  
Yugi: (OoO)  
  
Joey: (OoO)  
  
Yugi: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! My poor innocent eyes!!!!!!"  
  
Joey: "EEEEEEWWWWW! That's sick! Dear God my eyes!!!"  
  
Malik and Bakura stops making out and blinks a bit at the two yelling teens that walked in on them.  
  
Malik: *glares at them* "What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
Bakura: *growls* "Can't you see we're busy here?! I'm giving you 5 seconds to tell me why you two are here before I send you to the shadow real!"  
  
Yugi: (o.O) "Sorry we walked in on you, trust me we didn't want to see this" (_) "We were just looking for Ryou, we have to get him to our surprise party and we thought he was in his room, isn't that right Joey?"  
  
Joey: * washing his eyes with soap still freaking out* "My eyes! My God the horror!!! "  
  
Yugi: (oo)()  
  
Malik: *glares at Joey* "Oh shut up!" * He sits up and puts his shirt back on*  
  
Bakura: * puts his shirt back on as well* "Well my Hikary isn't here, he went to this home decoration convention..sometimes I'm really worried about him"  
  
Jpey: *stops washing his eyes* "Ok,,,ok we'll go and get him" * he walks out, then walks back in five minutes later "Hum, ,,just where is this convention?"  
  
All: (-_-)()  
  
Malik: *looks at Bakura and smirks* "What do you say we go and help them find him.maybe we can destroy a few things along the way, hurt a couple of things"  
  
Bakura: *looks back at Malik and grins* "That could be an idea" *he looks back at Yugi and Joey* "We'll take you there and I'll help you find my Hikary"  
  
Yugi: "I don't know.it's not that we don't trust you but.hey wait, we don't trust you, you two of out of control maniacs! "  
  
Malik: *shrugs* "Well, it's not like you have much of a choice you know, we can use force against you two"  
  
Yugi: "oh.right,,,well maybe it won't be so bad"  
  
Joey: "Are you nuts! They're a couple of gay, word power thirsty maniacs"  
  
Bakura: *grabs Joey's keys* "Which is why you have no choice" *he walks down the stairs*  
  
The rest follows him down the stairs. Yugi stops glancing at the mess in the living room and looks at Malik.  
  
Yugi: "Just what happened down here?"  
  
Malik: *shrugs* "Ryou was gone, so Bakura and me trashed the place, we always do that"  
  
Yugi: (o.O) "Should have guest"  
  
All four teens walk out of the house and got into the car. Bakura was driving and Malik was in front beside him. Yugi and Joey got in the back.  
  
Joey: "Hey! I was driving. How come the psycho gets the weal?"  
  
Yugi: "No offence Joey.but I feel safer with Bakura driving then with you"  
/*/Back at Yugi house/*/  
  
The gang is sitting in the living room, waiting for the other guest to arrive. Seto and Yami are playing duel monsters, Tristian is watching football on TV and Tea is just sitting there being her normal annoying self.  
  
Yami: "HA! I will win this duel once again"  
  
Seto: "Don't be so sure, I have just the card to beat you."  
  
Tea: "You can win Yugi, just remember that all your friends are behind you."  
  
The duel goes on like that lamely, pretty much like every duel they show on television in the English version , until the a knock on the door is heard.  
  
Tristan: * gets off the couch and opens the door* ....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
evil_yami_creampuff: "Mouhahahaha. Little cliff hanger. Told you all I was evil."  
  
Bakura: (T_T) "You call that evil?"  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: *glares at him* "Oh shut up I'm trying"  
  
Ryou: "I'm sure you can be very evil"  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: "hawwwww, thank you" (^_^)  
  
Bakura: "suck up." 


	3. Home decoration horrors

Disclaimer: *sleeping*  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: *pokes him with a stick* "Wake up you! I don't want to be sued!"  
  
Disclamer: *wakes up startled* "Hum, woa, wut?,,,Oh, I don't own YuGiOh"  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: "I want to thank everyone for the reviews; it really made me feel all happy, you guys are great!" (^_^)  
  
Yami: "where's Seto?'  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: "I don't know,,,How can I start my story without hugging him?!!!!"  
  
Yami: (o.O) "I guess you could hug me instead"  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: (^.^) "ok " *hugs him silly*  
  
Yami: (^-^)  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: "Now I can start, hope you all enjoy this chapter!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The duel between Yami and Seto is still pretty much tied and Tea is still cheering on Yami annoyingly. Tristan gets up from his seat after he heard the door bell and opens the door to Mai and Serenity and moves aside to let her walk in.  
  
Serenity: "Hey every one! SURPRISE!"  
  
Tristan: (o.o)() " hum, well Ryou isn't here yet"  
  
Serebity: "oh,,,I knew that"  
  
Mai:*laughs a bit at her friend as she walks into the living room and sits down on the couch. She nods to Tea and Seto and smiles to Yami* "Hi Yami, how've you been?"  
  
Yami: *turns his attention away from the duel so look at Mai and answers her, blushing* "Hi Mai, I've been good"  
  
Tea sees Yami blush and starts to feel jealous and she gives a harsh stare to Mai. Seto rolls his eyes at Yami and mumbles under his breath "Great, now that the blond bimbo is here I can just forget about this duel,,," Serenity and Tristan joins them in the living room.  
  
Serenity: "So, when is Ryou going to get here?'  
  
Tristan: "I don't know, Yugi and Joey left to get him a while ago,,,"  
  
Seto: *laughs* "I bet the mutt was driving, they probably crashed into a wall or something"  
  
Yami: "Didn't they take your car?"  
  
Seto: (o.o) "What?! Ah crap!"  
  
/*/ Meanwhile in the car/*/  
  
Joey: "are we there yet?"  
  
Bakura: *driving* "no, no NO! For the 23 time no! Now if you don't shut up I'm going to light you on fire and throw you out of the car! "  
  
Joey: (o.o) "sorry."  
  
So now everyone is silent in the dodge viper. Joey and Yugi are scared of Bakura, Malik is playing with his rod and Bakura is driving fast and dangerously (yet it's still not has bad has Joey). After a while they finally arrive at the convention. It's a huge building and there is a pink sash that says "Welcome Fellow Home Decorators" Bakura parks the car and they all get out and walks over the building.  
  
Joey: *sudders* "This place gives me the creeps; it disturbingly reminds me of Pegasus."  
  
They all shuddered at that because it was true. They walk in, and what they see makes them all shiver, even Bakura and Malik. There were little fake flowers everywhere, books on how to paint with all the colors of the rainbow, all sorts of fabric, little bird baths and decorative plates.  
  
Malik: "Dear Ra.this place is even worst then hell!"  
  
Yugi: (o_o) "I've never seen so many thistles in my life! It's horrible!"  
  
Bakura: "How could my Aibou like such disgusting things?!"  
  
Joey: "No, I can't take it; it's just too much for me!"*he tries to run away but Malik tackles him*  
  
Malik: "The hell you are!"  
  
Yugi: "ok, let's just try and find Ryou so we can get out of this place has fast as we can!"  
  
Bakura: *nods* "You pare up with the dog, I'll be with Malik"  
  
Joey: *glares* "I'm not a dog!"  
  
Bakura and Malik soon disappears into the crowed of disturbingly peachy people.  
  
Yugi: *blinks* "Somehow, I don't think it was wise to leave those two together,,,"  
  
Joey: "Well come on lets just go find Ryou fast! Please I don't think I can last very long here"  
  
The two friends start walking in the ceramic animals section, looking for the birthday boy. Meanwhile Bakura and Malik are looking around not for Ryou, but for a victim.  
  
Malik: *grins evilly pointing at an old lady with a poodle looking at little decorative doorbells * "How about we light on fire that little mutt of hers?"  
  
Bakura:*laughs and grins* "That's a good start sexy, there is so much evil to do so little time"  
  
They both start to laugh diabolically, making some people around them stare.  
  
/*/ Back at Yugi's house/*/  
  
Mai: "Well, until they get here how about a little drinking game?'  
  
Tristan: "Good idea!" * He goes in the kitchen and comes back with a keg of beer*  
  
Tea: (o.O) "Hum.doesn't it bother anyone that we're underage?"  
  
*They all stare at her*  
  
Tea: (^.^)() *laughs nervously* " never mind"  
  
Yami: *sits on the couch next to Mai* "Well I'm in, how 'bout you Kaiba?'  
  
Seto: *walks over them and sits down* "Of course"  
  
Serenity:*sits down and pours a glass to everyone* "Does anyone know how to play I never?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff:" An evil cliffhanger again; Will Yugi and Joey ever find Ryou? Just what evil destructive things will Bakura and Malik do? How will the drinking game turn out? Who will kiss who? Who is going to go crazy? You will see in the next chapter! 


	4. they found Ryou!

Disclaimer: "I didn't own YuGiOh last chapter,,,do you really think anything changed?"  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: "Hi, welcome to my 4th chapter ^^ I finally finished writing it. I have started a while ago but my entire thing got erased "(;_;)  
  
Seto: "How come you hugged Yami last time!!! Do you know how insulting that is?!"  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: (;_;) "I'm sorry I didn't find you" *hugs him* "You know I wuv you" ^.^  
  
Seto: *grumbles but hugs back*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yugi and Joey are looking for Ryou, after a while they've decided to split up to cover more grounds. Yugi looked in the fancy lamp section, in the musical doorbells section, in the colorful table cloth section. Meanwhile, Joey looked in the decorative plate section, and then he looked at the food court because the plates reminded him of food, then he looked in the bathrooms because he needed to use it after all the food and drinks he had. The two of them met at the ceramic animal section again after.  
  
Joey:" You didn't find him did you?"  
  
Yugi: (-_-)() "no,,,But I did found really neat mailboxes" (^^)  
  
Joey: (T_T) "Forget about the mailboxes!"  
  
Yugi: "Do you think Malik and Bakura had more luck then us?"  
  
Joey:" I don't even think they're looking, pretty sure they're ether killing something or fooling around somewhere."  
  
Yugi: (o.O) "hum,,,well there is the drapes and,,,*shudders*,,,thistles section we haven't checked yet lets go"  
  
Joey:" Man I hope he's there, this place is creeping more out by the seconds."  
  
The two of them walked over the drape and thistles department, they looked for  
  
Ryou for about 5 minutes before finally spotting him, it's hard to miss a white haired teenager with an ancient gold ring around his neck hugging drapes.  
  
Ryou: "Purple drapes! All my life I've wanted purple drapes!"((From the Simpson))  
  
Joey: *runs over Ryou with Yugi* "Finally we got you!"  
  
Ryou: *lets go of the purple drape and smiles to his friends* "Hi guys! I was just browsing for new drapes for my living room, I wanted to treat myself since it was my birthday you see (^_^) ,,,say,,,what are you two doing here?"  
  
Joey: "We came here to get you for yo ,,,"* he gets cut off by Yugi*  
  
Yugi: "We came here because we ,,, *shudders and chokes on the words he is about to say* ,,, love home decorating too"  
  
Ryou: *grins* "Really, I had no idea you two where into that sort of things ,,, say, would you like to come and shop some more with me?"  
  
Joey and Yugi: (O_O) "NO!"  
  
Ryou: *blinks* (oO) ",,, why?"  
  
Joey: "Because we have to go!"  
  
Ryou: *blinks some more* "herm ,,,why?"  
  
Yugi: "Because,,, hummm,,, well you see because,,,,hum,,,"  
Just then a loud crash is heard and glass breaking, followed by a loud females screams and two diabolical laughers.  
Yugi: *grins a bit, he had a good excuse now* "Because of your Yami and Malik! We have to go before they cause more trouble!"  
  
Ryou: (oo) "What! You brought Bakura here, with Malik!!!!!! WHY?!"  
  
They hear a man screaming"Oh dear God they've started a fire!!!" and they can smell smoke.  
  
Joey: "Hum,,,no time to explain! We got to get out of here before we get in trouble!"  
A loud explosion is heard and many effeminate screams, and two evil laughs again. They can smell the smoke very clearly and they even start to see it fill the air around them.  
Ryou: (o.O) "Alright lets go!"  
The three teens starts to run trough the isles of completely useless decorations and avoid the panicking peachy people to get out of the building. They soon manage to get out without any injuries and run to the car and sighs in relief.  
  
Joey: "Man I'm glad we got out of there!"  
  
Yugi: "hum,,, how are we going to leave if Bakura has the keys? He and Malik are still in there"  
  
Ryou: *looks at them* "I can reach him"  
  
Little after the white haired boy says that, he spaces out, reaching his Yami's mind trough the millennium ring.  
  
Ryou: ~Bakura! Please get out of there and come drive us home, Malik and you have caused enough trouble already~  
  
Bakura: ~The hell we have! We barely injured people yet, now leave me alone~  
  
Ryou: ~please please please Yami, I want to go home, you have destroyed already half  
  
the building and terrorized everyone in there. It's my birthday pleeeeaaaase come out for me please~  
  
Bakura: *grumbles* ~Damn you Aibou with your stupid little begging voice! Fine I'll come, but I better get to get drunk sometime today ~  
  
Ryou: ~thank you Bakura (^_^)~  
  
Bakura: ~yeah yeah whatever..~  
  
Finishes his conversation and looks back to Yugi and Joey and smiles "Well they are both coming"  
  
Joey: "Is that really good news?"  
  
Yugi: "Yes, because that mean we can leave this God forsaken place"  
  
Ryou: o.o` "Didn't you guys say you liked home decoration?"  
  
Yugi: (oO) "Herm,,, well you see,,, hey look Malik and Bakura"  
  
Indeed, Bakura and Malik walked out of the smoked building with a devious smirk on their faces, the one they always have on after doing something evil. They walk over the red viper where the others are standing.  
  
Yugi: *looks at the burning building* "Shouldn't we do something about this?"  
  
Bakura: *gets in the car and starts it up* "Yeah, we should leave right now"  
  
Yugi: "But,,, aren't we going to get in trouble, I mean all the things you guys did is more then illegal"  
  
Malik: *gets in the car as well* "We're not gonna get in trouble you if just shut up and get in the car so that we can all just leave right now before the cops come"  
  
Ryou: *looks at Yugi* "Trust me on this, when you're with my Yami and Malik, its better just to do what they say and try not to reason or think about moral values to much.Beside if the police do get here Malik will hurt them so we better just go"  
  
/*/ Back at Yugi's house/*/  
  
Serenity, Mai, Tristan, Tea, Yami and Seto and all sitting in the living room in different places Mai is sitting on the couch next to Yami and Tea. Seto is sitting on a chair not to far away from the couch and so his Yami and Tristan. The keg of beer in the middle, they all have a glass full of beer in hand.  
  
Yami: "This game is new to me.how we do play?"  
  
Mai: "You say something you did or do before; if you have done it you take a shoot from  
  
your drink"  
  
Serenity: "Here's an example; I never kissed a boy,,,"  
  
Tristan: "You never kissed? Man I though Joey was the only one in the family"  
  
Serenity: "No! That's the game you moron,,,, I say that and since I have kissed before I  
  
would take a drink, imagine Seto have done it too he takes a sip"  
  
Seto: "WHAT! I never kissed a guy! I'm not gay what's wrong with you!"  
  
Serenity: (-_-)()"No,,,it's just an example!"  
  
Mai: "Wait a minute,,,Joey never kissed?"  
  
Seto: "Hahahaha what a loser!"  
  
Serenity: "Shut up! Can't we just play the game?!"  
  
Tea: "Your explanations kinda confused me,,,"  
  
Serenity: "To bad!!! I'm not explaining again!!!"  
  
Mai: "Alright I'll start, I never,,,,"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: "Yay! (^_^) this was fun now wasn't it? Next chapter will be fun too"  
  
Malik: "Why didn't you make me kill cops?! "  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: "Because I don't want this fic to be too violent"  
  
Malik: "Why aren't I driving?! I can drive so much better than him!"  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: "Hum,,, well maybe I'll let you drive next time"  
  
Malik: "you better.."  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: "Don't forget to review" (^_^) 


	5. Stupid Cow!

Disclamer: "I don't own YuGiOh,,,"  
  
evil_yami_creampuff: (^_^)" Everyone I want you all to meet someone special.my hikari, pillow"  
  
YuGiOh gang: "Hey"  
  
Pillow: (^-^)" hello"  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: "From now on I will have someone to help me torture you" ^^  
  
YuGiOh gang: "NOOOOO!"  
  
Pillow: "Wait I'm a Hikari I don't think I'm suppose to torture,,,"  
  
YuGiOh gang: "YAY!"  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: (T_T) "You're going to torture ether you like it or not,,, 'cause if you don't,,," *shakes her fist menacingly*  
  
Pillow: (O.o)"Hum ok,,,"  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: *gives her a flamethrower* "Ok,,, start with her" *point to Tea*  
  
Tea: "What?! Why me?"  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: "Because I hate you,,, ok go Pillow"  
  
Pillow: *shrugs and lights Tea on fire with the flamethrower*  
  
Tea: *is lit on fire and she runs around in circle* "AAAAAAAH! HELP*  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: "I'll help you,,," *takes a gallon of gaz and throws it on her*  
  
Tea: *Screams in agony as the gaz lights on fire on her*  
  
Everyone else: "Yay!" ^.^  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: "Ok let's start this fic"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Yami, Seto, Serenity, Tristan and Tea are all sitting in Yugi's living room , with their glass of beer in hand, are all looking at Mai who's the first to go.  
  
Mai: "I never ,,,dated someone for money" *she takes a drink*  
  
Seto: *shakes his head and laughs a bit* "Why aren't I surprised? ,,, Hey wait a minute is that the reason you were hitting on me at the Christmas party?"  
  
Mai: "Well pretty much, yeah"  
  
Seto: (-_-)()  
  
Serenity: *takes a drink, which makes Mai smirk proudly at her*  
  
Tristan: *takes a drink, which makes everyone blink*  
  
Yami: "You dated someone for money?"  
  
Tristan: "Yeah,,, well, more like tried to date someone for money,, turned out she didn't want anything to do with me"  
  
Seto: "Then again,,, why aren't I surprised"  
  
Mai: "Okay spare us your smart mouth for a sec, it's your turn"  
  
Seto: "Fine, hum,,,I never used my wealth and power to have someone destroyed for making a bad comment about my hair" *he takes a drink*  
  
Yami: *takes a drink*  
  
The others just stare at the two and blinks repetitively, starting to be a little scared.  
  
Serenity: "You two have a serious hair/power problem"  
  
Mai: "Ok Serenity your turn"  
  
Serenity: "Hum,,, I never secretly wished Tea would get hit by a truck" *she takes a drink*  
  
Everyone takes a big gulp except Tea, and to everyone's surprise, Seto.  
  
Yami: *blinks at Seto* "I thought you would be the first to wish Tea would be strike by a truck"  
  
Seto: "Of course I wish that, just not secretly. Hell, I painted *I want Tea dead* on the side of my new limousine"  
  
Tea: "Hey! You guys are SO mean, I mean what kind of friends think stuff like that, friends are suppose to love and support,,,"*She goes on and on about friendship*  
  
Seto: *groans* "Shut up so we can go on with the game!"  
  
Tea: *glares at Seto* "Don't make me attack you again!"  
  
Serenity: (^_^)() "Look guys cant we just try and not fight?"  
  
Seto: "When is this going to be really fun?"  
  
Mai: *smirks*"When everyone will be drunk, it should be pretty soon don't you worry"  
  
/*/Meanwhile in the car/*/  
  
All 5 teenagers are in the car over to Yugi's house to finally go join the party. Bakura is still driving dangerously, Malik is throwing random pointy objects at pedestrians and yells out obscenities every five seconds, and of course Joey and Yugi are too scared to say anything and Ryou, well, Ryou is just use to it by now so he's just looking outside, still not knowing anything about the party.  
  
Malik: *Trows a broken bottle at an old woman* "GO TO HELL YOU OLD HAG!"*laughs evily*  
  
Yugi: (O.O) *whispers to Joey* "Seriously, someone should tell him to stop"  
  
Joey: (o_O) *whispers back* "I'm not going to do it!"  
  
Bakura takes a really sharp turn, almost running over a cat. Everyone almost falls out of the car.  
  
Malik: *growls* "Where are you going?"  
  
Bakura: "To the pharaoh's house, where else"  
  
Yugi: "hum,,, well you took a wrong turn, that road doesn't take you to my house ,,,It takes you to the country"  
  
Bakura: "The hell,,," *looks around, he sees fields and little red barns* "Ah fuck! Oh well I'll just turn around then"  
  
Ryou looks up at the sky, where the sun is setting, he smiles a bit at the sight "The sunset is really lovely isn't it,,,"  
  
Bakura: *growl at that, he turns around to slap Ryou* "Stop with all that fucking nonsense!"  
  
Ryou: *gets slapped* (;_;) "Outch, I'm sorry"  
  
Yugi: *points to the road* "Ah! Watch where you're going!!!!"  
  
But just then a cow, that had escape from her field trough a broken fence, stupidly decided to walk across the road. Bakura doesn't have time to brake and hits the cow, which almost goes flying across the road.  
  
Everyone: (OO) "AAAAAH" *bangs against ether the dash board or the seat*  
  
Joey: *rubs his forehead* "Whoa,,, what just happened"  
  
Ryou: *grunts a bit and sits up* "I think Bakura just hit a cow"  
  
Yugi: "Is the car ok?"  
  
Malik:*looks at the front of the car, it's crushed and there's smoke coming out of it* "Damn! ,,,looks like we're stuck here "  
  
Bakura: *punches the dash board* "Damn it!"  
  
Ryou: *looks at the sky, it's almost completely dark* "This is not good" (o.o)  
  
/*/Back at Yugi's house/*/  
  
The game keeps on going, and the gang is started to get drunk, and that makes them blur out things that they would normally never say out loud ,,, ever!  
  
Tristan: *laughs a bit drunk* "I never,,, hum,,, looked up Serenity's skirt"*takes a drink*  
  
Seto: *laughs a bit, starting to get drunk himself and takes a drink*  
  
Yami: *takes a drink* "I have,,, but I like looking up Mai's skirt better"*he covers his mouth too late and starts to blush, not believing he said that out loud*  
  
Serenity: *glare at the boys* "You guys are such pervs!"  
  
Mai: *looks at Yami* "Wait,,, you look up my skirt?"  
  
Yami:*blushes madly and looks down*  
  
Mai: *smirks and adds drunkly* "Well its ok, for all the time I stare at your butt"  
  
Yami: *blushes even more*  
  
Tea: *glares at Mai, getting all jealous again*  
  
Seto: *looks outside, seeing it's getting dark* "Hum,,,Where are the others?"  
  
Serenity: "Meh,,, who knows. It's your turn"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: "Well there goes my 5th chapter, hope you all enjoyed it"  
  
Malik: "I got to hurt an old lady" (^_^)  
  
Pillow: "Don't forget to review,,, please do it of my Yami will hurt me!"  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: "What! No I won't"  
  
Pillow: *whispers* "no, it's a trick so that the readers will leave a review, cause they wont want me hurt"  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: "Oh, I see, clever"^^  
  
Yami: "hum,,, they can hear you"  
  
Pillow: *blinks* "Oh,,, right.well still please review!" 


	6. A way out?

Disclamer: "I don't own Yugioh ,,, do I really need to say it everytime?"  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: "Hello again people! I'm sorry if it takes so long to update.I'll try and do it more often"  
  
Seto: "Are you going to hug me again?"  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: (^_^) "You know it!" *hugs him tightly*  
  
Pillow: "Well since my yami is busy glomping Kaiba again, I'll take over for a sec,,,, lets get this fic started" ^^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/*/somewhere on a country road/*/  
  
It's now dark outside and the guys are still stranded. Joey got out of the car to go check the engine, trying to see if there was anyway to possibly fix it while Yugi was looking around for a barn or a little home from where they could use a phone.  
  
Yugi: *sighs* "There's absolutely no house around,,, How's the car Joey?"  
  
Joey: *lifts his head for the smoked busted motor* "It's not going anywhere.."  
  
Yugi: *groans* "I was afraid of that"  
  
Bakura: *hits his head on the weal* "Crap! I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of wimpy losers with no food and no liquor "  
  
Malik: *smirks* "Come on now, We have food, that cow you ran over and don't worry about the booze, if we get bored we can screw or torture the wimps"  
  
Joey: "Ewwwww, eat dead cows? Who does that!?"  
  
Malik: (T_T) "Well you for one mutt, what do you think hamburgers are made from"  
  
Joey: "Oh,,,right"  
  
Ryou, who is still in the back seat, eyes's widen. He doesn't know on what to comment first about Malik's response to Bakura,,, The disgusting remark about eating the run over cow, the scary idea of them torturing him and his friends,,,or the suggestion of screwing.  
  
Ryou: (o_O) "S,,,screw? You guys are,,, together?!"  
  
Bakura: "Oups,,,didn't really want you to find out,,,I know how much you think Malik is hot"  
  
Ryou: *blushes madly* "I do not!"  
  
Yugi who walked back to the car in time to hear the outburst blinked at Ryou.  
  
Yugi: (o.o)"You,,,like Malik?"  
  
Ryou: *blushes* "No I don't! "  
  
Joey: (Oo) "You're gay too?!"  
  
Ryou: "No I'm not!,,,now lets change subject right now"  
  
They all just sit back into the car, Bakura has his arms crossed across his chest mumbling insanities to himself, Malik wondering how he could eat the cow (-_-)() and the three other boys are sitting quietly thinking of a solution.  
  
Joey: *grins* "I've got an idea!"  
  
Bakura: *rolls his eyes* "that's a first"  
  
Joey: *ignores Bakura's comment* "We can hitch out a ride home"  
  
Ryou: *sighs* "We cant really because there are no cars around,,,"  
  
Malik: *points to a pick up truck coming down the road* "Isn't that one?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: "Hehehe, yet an other little cliffhanger,,, enjoy" ^^  
  
Ryou: "Why did you have to drag me into the yaoi" (T_T)  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: (^_^)()"Well if your yami was I figured you had to be too"  
  
Ryou: (-_-)()  
  
Yami: "Hey, you put nothing about the drinking game"  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: "Yeah I know, I will next chapter I promise, and there will be a couple formed "(^_~)  
  
Pillow: "My cue now.please review, and if you have couples suggestions let us know" ^^ 


	7. Yami Malik? Oo

Disclamer: "I don't own Yugioh,,,"*cough*  
  
Pillow:"Yeah ok,,, that was a boring one, disclamer"  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: "Alright kids, yet an other great chapter, and it will be more fun, with more Tea bashing, more coupling and more scenes with the drinking game (^_^) goodie"  
  
YugiOh gang: *in a monotone voice* "Oh goodie"  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: "Be happy damn you!!!!"*Throws a grenade*  
  
YuGiOh gang: "AAAAAAAH!" *BOOM* (x.x)  
  
Pillow: (T.T)```` "Hum.how is killing them going to make them be happy"  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: ",,,,"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/*/At Yugi's house/*/  
  
When we left our little drinking game, everyone was starting to get drunk, and as the game continued,,, well,,, they kept on drinking and drinking,,, and got more drunk and idiotic.  
  
Tristan:*is laying down on the floor* "hum,,, Who's turn is it"  
  
Serenity: *finishes her glass* "That's stopped being the point a long time ago"  
  
Tristan: "Oh,,,right,,," *Leans against her legs* "Did I ever tell you how hot you are?"  
  
Serenity: *groans and pushes Tristan off her legs* "Yes! You've been saying that for the past half an hour"  
  
Tristan: "Oh,,, am I gonna get some?"  
  
Serenity: (O.O) "WHAT! No get away from me!" *she tries to punch him but misses,,, hey she's drunk remember?*  
  
Tea, who is practically passed out on the couch watches lazily Seto and Yami arguing drunkly over the last barbeque flavored peanut.  
  
Yami: *shakes his fist* "I saw it first!"  
  
Seto: *shakes his fist too* "Yeah well I took it first so back off kid!"  
  
Yami: "Kid!? I'm 5000 years old!!!!"  
  
Seto: "too bad!" *eats the peanut with a smirk*  
  
Yami: *gets his glowing eye thing in his forehead* "Why you!!! I'll send you to the shadow realm!!!!! NO BODY EATS MY LAST PEANUT!!!!"  
  
Mai: *slips her arms around Yami* "Come on now, don't fight, I'm sure I could find a better use of your energy" (~_^)  
  
Yami: *millennium eye disappears and he blushes like crazy* ",,,W,,,Wha?"  
  
Seto: *rolls his eyes at them*  
  
Tea eyes go wide and she gets up, walking towards Yami and Mai,,, walking? Well I guess it's what we could call it,,,  
  
Tea: *points her finger in Mai's face* "You! I'm sick of you always hitting on Yami! He's my man! He's,,,,, woa,,, dizzy" *she falls down face flat on the ground, passed out*  
  
Seto: (oO) "Ok that was truly pathetic"  
  
Yami: (Oo) "Yeah,,,"  
  
Mai: "Anyway,,, where were we,,, oh yeah"  
  
She takes Yami's hand and drags him to the couch, Yami follows with no questioning, though he's blushing like he's never blushed before.  
  
/*/Back on the country road/*/  
  
Malik is pointing at a black pick up truck coming down the road their way.  
  
Ryou: (o_O)  
  
Yugi: "It's our way back!!! Come on we've got to stop it!"  
  
Little Yugi runs in the middle of the road and waves his arms in the air, signaling to the vehicle. The others simply shrugs and follows Yugi. The pickup truck slows down and stops in front of them. The boys eyes widen as they see who the driver is,,,  
  
Joey: (O_O) "Could it be?"  
  
Ryou: (O_O) "It couldn't be!"  
  
Bakura: (O_O) "No fucking way!"  
  
Yugi: (O_O)()"It is!!!,,,Pegasus!!!!"  
  
Pegasus rolls down his window and sticks is head out and grins in a very gay way (not the good gay,,, (T_T) you know what I mean! ) "Well, well, well, if it isn't little Yugi-boy and his little friends"  
  
Malik: "No way! I rather take a ride from Satan himself!!!"  
  
Pegasus: "Oh? You need a ride"  
  
Bakura: "Hell no! Wh,,,"  
  
Joey: *cuts him off and whispers to his friends* "Come on guys, I know this is bad but is it better to stay here?!"  
  
They all looks back at Pegasus, and then back to each other (T_T) ,,,alright, this WAS really bad, but they had no choice. They all walked over to the pickup truck.  
  
Yugi: *sighs* "Pegasus,,, we do need a ride so could you please get us back to Domino city?"  
  
Pegasus: *grins and opens the door* "Alright them, you can all just hop in the back,,, and as for you Bakura,,," *he pats his lap and winks* "I have a seat for you right here"  
  
Bakura: (OoO) "WHAT THE HELL!!!!!"  
  
Malik: *growls and takes out his millennium rod* "You Mother Fucker!!!! How dare you!!! The hell you're gonna touch my Bakura!!!" *he leaps for Pegasus but he is stopped by Ryou and Joey* "I'll slice your throat!!! I'll chop you in pieces!!! I'll cut off your balls and make you eat them!!!,,,"  
  
Joey: (O_O)*struggles to hold Malik back* "Holly! He's really jealous,,, hey wait a minute,,, why am I holding him back if he wants to kill Pegasus?"  
  
Ryou: *struggles to hold Malik as well* "Because we need a ride?"  
  
Joey: "I changed my mind! I don't think no ride home is worth going with Pegasus!" *let's go of Malik*  
  
Ryou: "Good point" *lets go of Malik*  
  
But unfortunately before Malik can go and kill Pegasus in a horrible painful way ((a.n Yea, I know sorry, maybe next time)), Pegasus closes the door real fast and locks it. "Well would you look at the time, got to go,,, toodles!" He starts to car up and rides away as fast as he can.  
  
Malik: *growls* "I'll get you back you bastard!!!"  
  
Bakura: *chuckles* "Thanks, but I can kill him myself"  
  
Malik: *hugs Bakura to him and glares at the tiny dot that is Pegasus ridding away* "Yeah well,,,"  
  
Yugi: "I hate to break your little moment but we still need to figure out a way to get home it's late"  
  
Ryou: *sighs* "Well I say we get back to the car for now,,,"  
  
/*/Back at Yugi's house/*/  
  
Seto walks over the passed out Tea to get an other glass of beer, but he notices that Tristan took the last glass, he's about to punch him in the face when he remembers he brought with him a six pack,,,, and he left it in the car (.)()  
  
/*/In the broke down dodge viper/*/  
  
The gang is sitting in the car, still trying to think of a way to get home, but they are just plain bored now. Malik is leaning his head on Bakura's shoulder, daydreaming of ways he could kill Pegasus, Ryou is playing with a lose string of his sweater, Yugi is sleeping and Joey is just sitting there until he finds something very interesting on the floor.  
  
Joey: "Hey! I found a six pack!"  
  
Bakura and Malik: *turns around* "Beer!?"  
  
Suddenly, Malik millennium rod starts glowing and Yami Malik comes out, with a maniac look on his face,,, as always,,,  
  
Yami Malik: *grins* "Did I hear that someone has beer!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Evil_Yami_Creampuff: "Yay alright! Hope you all liked that chapter, I know I did"  
  
Yugi: "Why did you have to bring Yami Malik!!! You want us all dead?!"  
  
Evil_yami_Creampuff: (^_~) "Makes things interesting don't it?"  
  
Yugi: (oO)()  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: "don't forget to review!" 


	8. They lost Yugi

Disclamer: "Lest see, do I still don't own YuGiOh,,,yup"  
  
Pillow: *hugs a mailbox*  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: (T_T) "what are you doing?"  
  
Pillow: "Hugging a mailbox" ^^ "Yugi's right, they really are neat" (^_^)  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: *falls anime style* "Not an other mailbox fan! WHAT IS IT WITH MAILBOXES!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/*/In the broken down dodge viper/*/  
  
Ryou, Yugi and Joey scream in horror as they see Yami Malik out of the rod, looking insanely and hungrily at the 6 pack Joey is holding. He laughs and jumps to the back seat, stepping on his light along the way (-_-)().  
  
Yami Malik: "Beer Beer Beer Beer Beer Beer Beer Beer Beer!!!!! GIVE ME! GIVE ME! GIVE ME!!!!"  
  
Ryou: "No Joey!!! Don't give it to him! He'll get even more evil and dangerous then usual,,, he's a very mean drunk! I've still got scars from last time,,,"  
  
Bakura: *looks back at Joey* "Yeah don't give it to him, he'll drink it all and I won't have any"  
  
Joey: (O_o) "I'm trying!"  
  
Indeed, Joey is trying has hard as he can to keep the beer away from the crazed yami, who is now sitting on his lap trying to grab the beer out of his hands. In a desperate move he throws the beer to Yugi.  
  
Joey: "Take it!"  
  
Yugi: (o_o) "What?! Don't give it to me!!!" *looks over at Yami Malik, who is giving him a very crazy/hungry look*  
  
Yami Malik: *jumps off Joey and tries to grab Yugi* "MINE!"  
  
Yugi: (OoO) "AAAAAAAH!"  
  
Yugi quickly jumps out of the car before Yami Malik can grab him and starts running off screaming in horror. Yami Malik smirks, grabs the millennium rod from his hikari and starts chasing after him.  
  
Yami Malik: "You can run Yugi but you can't hide" *laughs evilly as he runs after Yugi*  
  
Malik: (^-^) "My Yami is the best isn't he?"  
  
They all stare at him sweat dropping.  
  
Joey: "What are you completely insane or just stupid!!!"  
  
Malik: *scowl at him*  
  
Joey: (^_^)() "Hehehe, I mean that the most respectful way possible"  
  
Bakura: "The blonde idiot's got a point, last thing we needed right now was your yami going and drink all our beer"  
  
Malik: *shrugs* "Meh, at least we don't have sugar,,, now THAT would have been bad, beside he might just find a way to get us out of here"  
  
Bakura: (T_T)() "If you think so,,,"  
  
Ryou: "Shouldn't we,,, try and help Yugi?"  
  
Joey: "Yeah, I don't want to imagine what that creep is doing to,,,"  
  
Yami Malik: *pops up beside Joey outside the car,,,no Yugi around,,,* "You weren't talking about me now where you?"  
  
Joey: *jumps in the air* "AAAH!" *looks very nervously at Yami Malik* "Of ,,, of course not hehehe"  
  
Yami Malik: *glares at him* "I didn't think so,,,"  
  
He walks over to the front of the car and jumps in landing on Malik again,,, man poor guys keeps on getting crushed. He finishes his can of beer and throws it at Joey head.  
  
Joey: *gets hit with the can on the forehead* "Outch!"  
  
Yami Malik: *giggles*  
  
Bakura: "Wait, that wasn't the last beer, was it?"  
  
Yami Malik: *smirks* "yeah it was,,,"  
  
Bakura: *growls* "You moron! You couldn't of,,,"  
  
Bakura gets cut off short by Yami Malik who just jumped on his and grabbed his neck remarkably fast for a drunk guy. He squeezes Bakura's throat until he hears a small whimper from him. He leans over him, smirking sadistically.  
  
Yami Malik: "You better watch your words little tomb robber,,, even if my Hikary is very fond of you, I for one will not hesitate to cut your chest open and slowly,,, slowly retrieve your heart out with my bare hands, actually, I would love to see some blood right about now so you better be VERY carefull,,, understand?"  
  
Bakura: (O.O) *nods nervously trying hard to catch his breath under Yami Malik strong grip*  
  
Malik: *frowns* "Yami let go of him!"  
  
Yami Malik: *lest go of Bakura* "Fine, I guess I'll have to go and kill,,," *he suddenly smiles happily at the sight of something* "Hey look! It's a cow!"  
  
He runs out of the car, stomping over Malik again and runs over the cow, tripping along the way a couple of times on his own drunken feet.  
  
Ryou: "That was horribly scary"  
  
Bakura: "You were scared?!?!?! He almost killed me!"  
  
Malik: "Yeah,,, I have to admit he might be a bit dangerous,,,"  
  
Ryou: (T_T) "A bit? He is mutilating that poor cow as we speak!"  
  
Joey: "Hum,,, am I the only one who still cares about Yugi?! He's still not here!!! "  
  
/*/At Yugi's home/*/  
  
Yami and Mai are now making out on the couch, Yami FINALY stopped blushing and he is actually holding her close to him. Serenity is sitting on the floor, and Tristan is lying down next to her and he's begging her.  
  
Tristan: "Please please please Serenity, cant we,,,"  
  
Serenity: "No! "  
  
Tristan: "Just give me five minutes"  
  
Serenity: "No!"  
  
Tristan: "Come on! It will be magical I swear"  
  
Serenity: "No!"  
  
Tristan: "Please! I'm sure you will enjoy it,,,"  
  
Serenity: *sighs* "fine, I'll play thumb war with you, but just one match" (( A.N hehehe bet you didn't see that coming))  
  
Tristan: "Yay!" (^_^)  
  
Seto is now bored, Yami is with Mai and the other two are busy and there's no more booze. He looks at the still passed out Tea and smirks evilly, getting an idea to get rid of his boredom. He runs up stairs and grabs Yami's shaving cream, Yugi's hair gel and hair dye and comes back down stairs next to Tea. He chuckles as he starts to give Tea a little make over. After about half an hour, Tea wakes up.  
  
Tea: *opens her eyes and sits up still a bit dizzy* "Did I sleep long ,,,oh Hi Kaiba ,,,,why are you looking at me like this?"  
  
Seto: *holds a laugh and gives her a hand mirror* "Oh nothing, I just find the new look great on you"  
  
Tea: *takes the mirror and says stupidly* "What new look? What are you talking about?"  
  
She looks in the mirror and screams in horror at her image. Seto spiked up her hair and put some purple dye and shaving cream in it, he also smeared shaving cream all over her face. Seto burst out laughing then takes out his digital camera and takes a picture of her.  
  
Seto: "Well well little friendship queen, I can't wait to show these pictures at school Monday" *laughs evilly*  
  
Tea: *starts crying* "How could you! I'm going home" *she runs out crying.but runs in a closet,,,yup, she's THAT stupid*  
  
Seto: *runs to the closet and locks the door before she can get out*  
  
Tea: *from inside the closet* ",,, why is it so dark in here?"  
  
Seto: *looks at his watch* "10 pm,,,where the hell is Ryou?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: "Yay, that was fun right?"  
  
Pillow and Yugi: *hugs a mail box*  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: (T_T)() "they are hopeless! Hugging stuff like that it's really sad,,, oh look it's Kaiba!" (^o^) *hugs him silly*  
  
Seto: (oO)() "great,,, she's doing that again"  
  
Yami Malik: "Don't forget to review,,, do it or I'll kill ya MOUHAHAHAHAHA,,," *chokes and coughs* 


	9. A ride!

Disclamer: ''I still don't own YuGiOh...But one day I will you just watch me BWAHAHAHAHA!''  
  
Pillow: (O_O) "Calm down Disclamer.."  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: ''Hello again, yay here's an other chapter,,, sorry it took so long, I've got exams coming. Well, enjoy '' (^_^)  
  
((AN: Yami Malik will be from now on Marik ))  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
/*/ In the car/*/  
  
Joey and Ryou are getting very worried about Yugi. Joey is sure Marik threw him up a tree or something because he's just not coming back. Marik is now nowhere to be found, he left off to find something else to amuse himself after he finished killing a few cows (-_-)(),,,  
  
Joey: *gets out of the car*'' That's it! I'm going to find Yugi''  
  
Ryou: *sighs and gets out of the car as well* '' Let's hope he's alright'' *looks at Bakura* '' Are you staying here?''  
  
Bakura: *rolls his eyes* ''No, I want to go save the pharaoh's aibou, I care so much about his well being''  
  
Ryou: (T_T) ''Alright, no need to be bloody sarcastic''  
  
Malik: ''It's better if I stay to wait for my Yami to return''  
  
Joey and Ryou started looking for Yugi, leaving Malik and Bakura alone in the car. Thy left in the direction they last saw him running from Marik. Since they are in the country and that there is no street light, Ryou used his millennium ring to light the way.  
  
Joey: *looks up at a tree* ''Yugi?! Are you there budy? ''  
  
Ryou: '' Joey, I told you, I don't think Marik threw Yugi in a tree. You've already looked in every single one we've encountered! Stop already''  
  
Joey: ''Yeah,,,I guess your right, it's kinda silly'' (^_^)() '' He probably threw him on the roof of a barn right''  
  
Ryou: (-_-)() '' I give up,,,''  
  
Joey: *points to a farmer who's fixing his fence* ''Why don't we ask him if he's seen Yugi?''  
  
Ryou: "Why that's a good idea "*tills his head a bit* "Who fixes fences at night,,, those farmers are quite strange"  
  
Joey and Ryou walks over the old bearded farmer wearing a pair of overalls. Ryou walks over him and pokes him gently on the shoulder.  
  
Ryou: ''Pardon me sir,,,''  
  
The old farmer, startled by Ryou, jumps and grabs his pitchfork, pointing it menacingly at the two teens.  
  
Old farmer: ''What'da matter with you punks, scaring me half to death!''  
  
Joey: (o_O)()  
  
Ryou: (^_^)() '' I beg your pardon sir, I didn't mean to startle you, I just wanted to know if you've seen my friend''  
  
Old farmer: *puts his pitchfork down* '' Alright then,,,'' *he mumbles something about the damn albino British*  
  
Joey: ''Yeah,,, anyways, he's a little guy with tricolor spiky hair,,, he was being chased by a psycho looking tanned blonde with a gold weapon''  
  
Old farmer: *razes a brow* '' Yeh, I recon I did see those two weirdoes, they went that way'' *points to a little road, then narrows his eyes* ''So they're friends of yers?''  
  
Ryou: ''Yes they are, thank you for,,,''  
  
Old farmer: *grabs his pitchfork* ''Well I'm taking ye responsible for the nutcase who destroyed mah fence and killed mah chickens!'' *moves towards them*  
  
Joey:'' Sure thing sir, we will pay you back,,,'' *he backs away slowly and grabs Ryou's arm* ''Run!!!!''  
  
Ryou and Joey runs away in the direction the old man said Yugi went. The old man is now shaking his fist, yelling at them to come back here. They keep on running until they bump into a small spiky haired teenager.  
  
Ryou: ''Yugi!''  
  
Yugi: ''Hey guys''  
  
Joey: *hugs his friend* ''I'm so glad you're ok,,, Did Marik throw you up a tree?"  
  
Yugi: (o.O) ''Hum,,, no,,,,"  
  
Ryou: ''What happen?''  
  
Yugi: "Well, I was running from Marik, and as he was to catch me, I threw the beer behind. He went for it and I could escape with out getting hurt"  
  
Joey: "Where were you? Why didn't you come back?"  
  
Yugi: (^_^) ''Well I got us a ride''  
  
Ryou: ''Really?! That's great with who?''  
  
Yugi: "Shadi"  
  
Joey: "What? The weird little dude with the towel on his head? Beside what was he doing here in the first place, does he stalk you or something"  
  
Shadi pops up behind Joey in a cloud of magical pink dust just in time to hear the blonde rent on about him.  
  
Shadi:* razes his voice, really pissed off* "For your information, it's a TURBAN! Not a towel a turban!!!!! And I sense you guys where in trouble so I came,,, some thanks I get geezz ''  
  
Joey: (o_o)() ''Sorry,,," ~thinking~ Man, why does every single fruity weirdoes pops up behind me when I talk bad about them~  
  
Shadi: (T_T) "I can read minds you know,,,"  
  
Joey: (^_^)()()()  
  
Yugi: () "Maybe we should go back to the car,,, It's really late, I want to go home"  
  
Joey: "Yeah, we have to joins the others at the part,,,," *he gets nudge by Yugi in the stomach*  
  
Yugi: *laughs nervously* "He meant at the part of my house they all got lost in"  
  
Ryou: *blinks, a bit confused* ",,,right,,,"  
  
They start to walk back to the car, taking a detour to not pass by the crazy farmer again (-_-)(). Ryou and Yugi were able to light the way with the glowingness ((that's not a word,,, oh well)) of their millennium item. Finally they got back to the car, only to find Bakura and Malik making out like wild bunnies in heat in the back seat of the car.  
  
Joey: (O_o) "AAAAH! My poor eyes!"  
  
Yugi: (_) "Not again,,,"  
  
Shadi: (o.o),,,  
  
Bakura: *looks up at them, not noticing Shadi just yet and grows* "What is it with you morons and disturbing me while I'm with my boyfriend!"  
  
Ryou: *looks away a bit* "Bakura, please stop complaining and take your hand out of Malik's pants! We have a ride"  
  
Malik: *sits up* "Really? Did you steal a car?"  
  
Ryou: "Hum,,, no, not exactly. Yugi found Shadi and he is willing to dri,,,"  
  
Bakura: "What?! Shadi,,,," *he sees Shadi and glares at him* "No way in hell am I going with that freak"  
  
Shadi: "Well Tomb robber, it's not like you have a choice"  
  
Bakura: "I could always knock you out and steal your car "  
  
Shadi: *chuckles* "Well if you do that, I would just have to track you down and inflict you a punishment, like last time"  
  
Bakura: *shudders remembering his last punishment,,, lets just say that it had something to do with Barney, pink flowers and a flame thrower*  
  
Malik: *smirks* "Well, it would be hard for you to come back and track him down if I kill you,,,"  
  
Shadi: (O_O),,,  
  
Yugi: (^_^)() "Listen, lets just take the ride alright, it will save so much trouble"  
  
Bakura: "whatever"  
  
Malik: *rolls his eyes* "fine,,,"  
  
Joey: *looks around a bit* "So,,, Marik didn't return did he"  
  
Malik: *shrugs a bit* "Well, I contacted him trough the millennium rod, and he's on his way. He just finished burning down the nearest house"  
  
All but Malik and Bakura: (O_O)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: "Sorry if I didn't write anything about the other part of the gang, I had a little writers block, but I'll put them him next chapter I promise"  
  
Pillow: (^_^) "Don't forget the leave reviews, have a nice day"  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: *rases a brow* "you sound like a tour guide or something,,, " 


	10. They finaly made it

Disclamer: "I don't own YuGiOh, if I did I wouldn't have to do this crapy job"   
  
Pillow: *sarcastically* "Your enthusiasm is overwhelming,,, "  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: "Wow! I can't believe how long it took me to update this story….I'm very very very sorry it took so long, but I had exams and then I moved so I didn't really find to time" (^_^)()   
  
Joey: *points to an albino girl* "Hum….who is this?"  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: "Oh! That's my friend Alexe, she's a hikary to an other Yami like Pillow" (^_^)  
  
Alexe: "Since this is the last chapter, I brought you all presents" ^^  
  
Everyone: "Yay!"  
  
Alexe: *gives a box of sugar to Yami*   
  
Yami: (^.^) "SUGAR!!!!!" *starts eating it all down*  
  
Alexe: *gives Yugi and Pillow a mailbox*   
  
Pillow and Yugi: "YAY!!!!!" *hugs their mailbox silly*  
  
Alexe: *Gives a bran new flamethrower to Creampuff* "Here, you used up your old one a lot"   
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: "Thank you! That's so nice!!!" *burns Pegasus" Mouhahahaha!"  
  
Alexe: *gives hum,,"toys" to Bakura and Malik*  
  
Malik: *blushes* "hum,,,thanks?"  
  
Bakura: *smirks* "Well try them out later"  
  
Alexe: *gives shampoo to Ryou* "Here, so your hair can stay soft and beautiful" ^^  
  
Ryou: (^_^)() "thank you very much"  
  
Alexe: *gives a hug to everyone else*  
  
Tea: "Hey! What about me?!"  
  
Alexe: "Ah, almost forgot you" *whacks Tea on the back of the head* "this is for you"  
  
Tea: (X_x)  
  
AN: ",,," talking  
  
~,,,~ thinking  
  
//,,,// mental links  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/*/ some where in the country /*/  
  
The boys all followed Shadi down the road to get to his car, well except for Marik because he wasn't back from his rampage yet. They where all extremely happy to have a ride back,,, well everyone except for Bakura, he was glaring daggers at Shadi and mumbling curses under his breath.   
  
Yugi: "I hope the others aren't going to be to mad at us for being late"  
  
Joey: *pats him in the shoulder with his usual happy grin* "Don't worry buddy, I'm sure they found something to occupied themselves with"  
  
Ryou: *over hears them* "Late for what guys?"  
  
Yugi: "Hum,,,erm,,,well,,, we are late for,,, the movie we where going to see"  
  
Ryou: *nods* "Oh, I see" *sighs unhappily* ~ they where planning to go to the movies on my birthday and didn't invite me,,,~  
  
Bakura: *hears Ryou's thought trough their mental link and rolls his eyes and mumbles* "Won't he be in for a surprise "   
  
Shadi: *stops in front of his car,,, which is a green Volkswagen new Beetle (-_-)() * "Here we are "  
  
Malik: (O.o) "How the hell are we suppose to fit in?! "  
  
Shadi: (^_^)() "Well it might be a bit of a squeeze but,,,,"  
  
Bakura: *growls* "Why did you get such a crappy car in the first place?"  
  
Shadi: "It is NOT crappy!!!!! For your information it's a very good and powerful car! And she's very sensible so be careful the way you talk about her or you're not getting a ride!!!" *he hugs his car* "Don't worry sweet heart he didn't mean it"  
  
Malik: (O_O) "And you thought I was crazy,,,"  
  
All: (O.O)…  
  
Marik walks over them, an empty bottle of vodka in his hand. His clothes are dirty and he smells like smoke (not cigarette smoke, smoke from a fire,,,he burned down a house remember).  
  
Marik: *in a drunk voice* "Ah! There you all are,,, I finished causing pain and I wanted to go home but you weren't at the smashed fancy car and,,,," *he eyes Ryou and smirks* "I've never noticed how hot you were,,,," *starts to move over him*  
  
Ryou: (O.O) *backs away and hides behind Joey*  
  
Malik: (T_T) ",,, don't tell me you got even more drunk"  
  
Bakura: *looks at the empty bottle and glares at him* "You got more booze and didn't get me any!?"  
  
Marik: *in a drunk tone* "Don't yell at me! You don't know me!!! You think you're soooo much better then me but I've got news for you,,," *he starts to walk over Malik and Bakura, but he just collapses on the floor*  
  
Malik: (-_-)()  
  
Shadi: (-.-) "You are pitiful Marik ,,, may Ra have mercy on your soul"  
  
Marik: *blinks at Shadi from the ground* "What the hell is HE doing here"  
  
Yugi: (^_^)() "He's our ride back,,,,"  
  
Marik: "WHAT?! Fuck this! I'm not riding with the towel freak" *the millennium rod starts to glow and he disappears in it*  
  
Shadi: (_) "IT'S A TURBAN!"  
  
Joey: *sighs in relief* "Well I'm glad HE'S gone"  
  
Malik: *takes his millennium rod from the ground* "To be honest I'm glad too,,, I hate him when he's drunk"  
  
Shadi: "Well now, we have one less person to board which means more room, so I hope I wont be hearing any more complaints" *narrows his eyes at Bakura*  
  
Bakura: *snarls at him*  
  
They all got in the small car, Shadi was of course driving, Yugi was in front to give the directions to his house, and Joey sat in the back next to Ryou who was sitting next to his yami and Malik. Due to the lack of room, Malik was sitting on Bakura's lap, not that ether of them was complaining about it. And so they left off to Yugi's house and to the party.  
  
Joey: "Alright!!! We're finally going back home!!!" (^_^)  
  
Yugi: ~Lets hope that we get there before midnight, it would really be a shame to have missed Ryou's birthday~  
  
/*/ Yugi's House /*/  
  
Tea was still looked in the closet and banging on the door, pleading to Kaiba to let her out, but of course the young CEO had absolutely no intention of doing so, he actually regretted not have her locked up sooner. Tristan and Serenity where now kissing and it was starting to get intense (Oo). Tristan had finally told her he had the biggest crush on her since the first time he saw her, and I guess the girl was drunk enough to find it cute and actually find Tristan cute. Yup, she had A LOT to drink.  
  
Yami was walking over the kitchen and crossed Kaiba.  
  
Seto: *smirks* "Well well, looks like the bimbo got tired of you already"  
  
Yami: *stops in his track and glares at him* "She is certainly not! For your information Kaiba, she just asked me to get her some water with a hint of lemon juice in it and crushed ice, topped with a little pink umbrella, and I was getting to that"  
  
Seto: *chuckles* "You haven't been with her for a day and she's already whipping you"  
  
Yami: *growls* "I am not whipped!"  
  
Mai: *calls out from the couch* "Yami! Have you got my water yet?"  
  
Yami: "It's coming right away dear"  
  
Seto: *burst out laughs and makes a whipping sound* " You became more of a pathetic lap dog then that idiot Joey!"  
  
Yami: *growls with rage* "That's it Kaiba!!"   
  
With that, the ancient Pharaoh lunched on Seto and sends a well aimed punch in the CEO's face. Soon enough, the two where rolling on the floor, punching, kicking and screaming their hearts out at each other.  
  
During that time, the Volkswagen new Beetle arrived at Yugi's home.  
  
Shadi: *drove in the driveway and nods to Yugi* "Well here you all are"  
  
Yugi: *smiles and gets out of the car* "Thank you very much Shadi"  
  
Joey: *nods and grins as well and gets out* "Yeah man, you saved our butts, thanks"  
  
Ryou: *speaks up shyly* "Well, aren't you going to drive me an my Yami home, I don't think he has a car and well,,,it would be nice to go home after this long day"  
  
Shadi: *doesn't know about the surprise party, nods* "Oh I'm sorry, sure I'll drive you and Bakura"  
  
Joey: "No!"  
  
Yugi: (^_^)() "Hum, Ryou, wouldn't you like to come in instead and have something to drink ,,,"  
  
Ryou: *smiles* "Oh no thanks Yugi, I rather just go home"  
  
Yugi and Joey don't really know what to say, because they don't want to ruin the surprise. Bakura seeing what's going on nudges Malik off him and picks up Ryou, throws him on his shoulder and walks towards the house. Yugi and Joey silently thank the tomb robber and walks to the house with Malik. The young albino wiggles around and kicked the yamis chest trying to escape from his yami's arms, completely confused at why he is doing this.   
  
Yugi walks in first followed by Joey Malik and Bakura caring Ryou. The tomb robber dropped him on the floor as soon as they stepped inside.  
  
Ryou: *groans and sits up* " Bakura! What is the matter with you,,,"   
  
He was interrupted by noises coming from the living room, The others left to check it out and Ryou followed. They all starred in chock at what they saw. An empty keg of beer in the middle on the living room floor, Yami and Seto rolling on the floor fighting, Tristan and Serenity making out, Mai,,,well Mai wasn't doing anything really bad right now, she was only sitting there sweat dropping at Yami and Seto.  
  
Joey: *jaw drops seeing Tristan and his sister he rushes over them and grabs Tristan by the collar shacking him* "Get your hands off my little sister!!!!!"  
  
Tristan: *looks at Joey drunkly* "your sister is hot man,,,"  
  
Joey: () "Do you know how close you are from death?!!"  
  
Malik: *starts laughing* "Ra! This is perfect black mail"  
  
Bakura: *laughs and takes pictures* "Tell me about it!"  
  
Yami and Seto stops' fighting seeing everyone is there and gets up to their feet as quickly as they can, looking a bit embarrass. Mai looks at everyone who just arrived "Well it's about time you all arrived!"  
  
Ryou: *looks at the banner and at the birthday cake on the table and the present, his eyes gets a bit teary and he smiles* "Did you all do this for me?"  
  
*Everyone nods*  
  
Yugi: "But we got here so late, and everyone got drunk I'm so sorry, this was supposed to be your surprise party"  
  
Ryou: *laughs and smiles sweetly, his eyes close to tears* "No one has ever done something this special for my birthday before, I cant believe you all went trough all this trouble for me" *he looks at the drunken teens* "Trust me, this is quite a surprise" (^_^)()   
  
Yugi, and everyone else at that, smiles glad Ryou still liked the surprise, even after everything that had happened.  
  
Tea, finally manages to escape the closet, after lots of banging on the door. She falls in front of Ryou and the others.  
  
Ryou: "Wow! You even got a clown!"  
  
Joey: (Oo) "We didn't get a clown,,,"  
  
Seto: *grins, feeling very proud of himself yet again* "It's Tea, I've given her a little make over  
  
Everyone except Tea: *starts laughing*  
  
Tea:*gets up* "Stop laughing! This isn't funny; Kaiba played a stupid prank on me. Friends shouldn't laughs at,,,"  
  
Malik: *Cuts her short by pushing her back in the closet and locks the door*   
  
Bakura: *grins and wraps his arms around Malik's waist* "Thanks you! See, it's for stuff like that that I'm with you"  
  
Malik: *raze a brow and smirks* "Really? I though it was because of the _other_ stuff I do"   
  
Yugi: (^_^) "Well lets get this party started again, happy birthday Ryou"  
  
Everyone else: "Happy birthday Ryou!"  
  
Ryou: *smiles* "thank you all so much!"  
  
Seto: *looks out the window* ",,, Where the hell is my car?!"  
  
Joey and Yugi: "hum,,," (^_^)()  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: "It's done!!!!!"  
  
YuGiOh cast: (^o^) "YAAAAAAAY!!!!!"  
  
Pillow: "But don't you worry, there will be more" ^^  
  
YuGiOh cast: (U_U) "awwwww"  
  
Evil_Yami_creampuff: "Quiet!!!!" *takes out her flamethrower and burns them all….except Seto and Malik*  
  
Yami: "Hey! How come they weren't burn?! "  
  
Evil_yami_creampuff: "Because I love them more then you silly"  
  
Yami: (-_-)()  
  
Pillow: "Well, review and tell us what you thought, bye" ^^ 


End file.
